1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle body constructions, particularly for a hardtop convertible having a removable or detachable rigid material top or roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hardtop convertible has a rigid material top which is removable in order to attain an open top style. A disadvantage of the prior art hardtop convertible is that removal and installation of the rigid material top is troublesome and cannot be attained easily and readily. Another disadvantage is that storage of the removed top is troublesome.